


Dreams.

by funkyj4eva



Series: Conversations on the Balcony [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Friendship, Slow Burn, Women Supporting Women, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyj4eva/pseuds/funkyj4eva
Summary: Having quelled Kya’s spiralling thoughts of being the only one of the cloudkids not being an airbender, the tables were turned and Lin found herself the subject for interrogation on her early start to the morning.A continuation from Siblings.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: Conversations on the Balcony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after harmonic convergence and after Lin goes to Zhaofu and before Kyalin is a thing.
> 
> HC that Kya and Lin are really good friends and Kya is one of the few people that she can be vulnerable and speak freely to. 
> 
> Kya hates what Su has put Lin through in their youth and is quite fed up with Su not taking responsibility.
> 
> Implied that Tenzin cheated on Lin.

With the sun officially risen, her coffee finished and Kya’s spiraling thoughts quelled, Lin decided it was time to head inside to make some breakfast.

“You hungry? I’m going to make something to eat.”

As if right on queue a grumble from Kya’s stomach seemed to answer Lin’s question, causing both women too laugh.

“C’mon, let’s see what we have.”

Leading the way back inside, Lin padded over to the sink to deposit her mug before heading over to the fridge.

_Let’s see… eggs, a couple pieces of smoked pigchicken, some sautéed shiitake mushrooms with gai lan, some left over mackerel…_

“We can have some jook with sides.” She called out to Kya who was opening a few windows, allowing the air to circulate throughout the apartment.

“Sounds good. Why don’t I make us some tea and cut up some fruit too?”

“Done.”

With their tasks clearly defined, both women set to work around the kitchen, weaving in and out of each other’s way in synchrony as they prepared the first meal of the day. Soon after, the table was set with a fresh pot of longjing tea, freshly sliced fruit, small plates of side dishes and a bowl of jook each, both women took a seat and started to dig into their breakfast.

“Ugh… this is soooo good.” Kya moaned as she shoved another spoonful of jook and pigchicken into her mouth.

“Most of it is just re-heated leftovers.” A bemused Lin replied to the Waterbender across from her.

“Well, this is the first proper meal that I’ve had since I’ve been back, _AND_ it’s made by you. So I will savour this for as long as I can, thank you very much!”

Holding up her hands in surrender, Lin then motioned to refill Kya’s tea cup to which she gladly accepted.

Breakfast carried on at a leisurely pace with both women catching each other up on the past four months since Kya’s last return to the city. However once they both finished their bowls of jook, the tables were turned and Lin found herself the subject for interrogation on her early start to the morning.

“So what about you?” She queried as she popped a piece of apple into her mouth.

“Hmm? What about me?” Lin responded with an inkling feeling of where this was headed.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Uh, it’s nothing really… just a stupid dream I had.” She said as she searched for a piece of fruit trying to shrug off the question.

“A dream as in a _nightmare_? Or something else on your mind?”

“Just a dream.”

Taking a moment to get a read on Lin’s aura, she could sense it was clouded and a little heavy. So she pushed forward.

“Come _on_ , Lin.” Kya try to sway her friend, who was now leaning back into her chair with her arms folded across her chest. “I shared with you earlier on. Now it’s your turn!”

Nothing.

_Being stubborn I see…_

Coaxing her friend to talk was going to take a bit more work. Not one to back down from a challenge, Kya started to rack her brain to see what she could do.

_Hmm, how can I get her to talk?_

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and the older woman started patting herself down around the hidden pockets in her dress, causing the Earthbender to raise an eyebrow.

“Gotcha!” She exclaimed, fishing out a yuan and flipping it over to Lin who caught it without difficulty.

“Consider that payment for before.” Kya said with a wink. Leaning into the table, she then made an exaggerated motion of resting her chin in her hands before addressing her friend, “So, yuan for your thoughts?”

With a huff paired with her signature eye roll, Lin took in a breath to steel her resolve before speaking, “Fine. I had a dream that I had an argument with Su. There, you happy now?”

“What?! You need to give me more than that!” Kya fired back, surprised that Lin actually answered her without further teasing. “It must’ve really upset you, for you to have woken up from it.”

Lin sat there studying Kya’s face for the next couple of minutes as she weighed up all the possible scenarios on how this conversation could play out. The younger woman sighed in resignation when she realised that the quickest and easiest way that she can get her friend to drop the subject was to answer her questions. So she relented.

“I dreamt that I was reliving the argument that I had with Su after I saw the acupuncturist in Zhaofu.”

“Wait a second; was this the argument that escalated into the fight?”

“Yes.” Lin replied while refilling both tea cups.

At her friend’s confirmation Kya let out a whistle. “That must’ve been one hell of an argument. Do you want to talk about it? It will help, I swear.”

“Aren’t we talking about it already?”

“ _Liiiinnnnn,_ but you’re doing so well!”

Reaching for her tea cup, the Earthbender downed the contents before deciding to continue.

“Okay, fine. What do you want to know?”

“Well, let’s start with what you were arguing about.” Kya genuinely asked with her interest peaked.

“As mentioned, I went to find Su after my acupuncture session and called her out for her actions thirty years ago.”

“ _And_?” Kya gently prompted Lin, knowing that the younger woman was starting to venture out of her comfort zone, but not wanting her to clam up.

“Sigh… I told her that she hadn’t changed one bit because she still refused to take responsibility for those actions, except now she has a family, money and a city to hide behind instead of a Police Chief Mother who didn’t give two shits about what we did when we were growing up.

She told me that since the incident, my Mother has sorted things out with her and that I was the reason as to why our family was still broken.”

The younger woman seemed to hesitate for a moment and looked out the window before resuming, “She also said that I hadn’t changed… and it was no wonder as to why Tenzin left me, seeing as I am such a bitter loner.”

Staring at her wide eyed, the older woman spoke up once Lin had finished.

“Are you serious?!”

Lin nodded her head.

“Did she even bother to find out why you two called it quits?!”

She shook her head.

This seemed to send Kya into a rage that only a few have ever witnessed.

“How dare- HOW FUCKING **_DARE_** SHE!” Kya practically shouted as she slammed her hands on the table, causing some of the dishes to jump.

“Kya, calm down! Like I said it was just a dream.”

“NO! Don’t you try to defend her actions! _She_ was the one who was running around with the Terra Triad. _She_ scarred you for life!” Kya said while angrily gesturing to the scar on the side of Lin’s face.

“She still hasn’t acknowledged that she gave them to you for Raava’s sake! And now _SHE_ has the audacity to call you a bitter loner because _my brother_ couldn’t keep it in his pants?!” She scoffed as Lin shook her head and sighed.

“What a little shit – after all you’ve done for her... After all she’s done to you! That was a fucking low blow! No wonder you want to keep her at arm’s length!” She muttered to herself angrily, while mentally recalling several instances where the Earthbender had to cover for Su in their younger years.

“Sigh… okay, can we drop it now?” Lin asked, shuffling uncomfortably in her chair as she watched Kya struggle with her thoughts and emotions on the matter.

Seeing how Su’s past transgressions seemed to cause the younger woman distress, she willed herself to calm down before regarding her.

“Okay, just let me ask one thing.”

Lin gestured for her to continue.

“Do _you_ think that you’re a bitter loner?” She asked point blank.

Watching Lin wince and turn away as she asked the question confirmed that she had hit the nail on the head. Alarmed, the older woman instantly reached across the table to place her hand on Lin’s which was currently holding her tea cup in a death grip.

“Hey.” She said softly, trying to get her friend to look at her.

“Lin, please, look at me.” Kya begged.

Slowly, with her eyes downcast, Lin turned her head towards the Waterbender. Fighting the urge to let her eyes swell with tears, she forced herself to swallow before shifting her eyes to meet the Waterbender’s.

“Lin, I need you to hear this from me.” She said as her blue eyes searched into emerald eyes. “You are _not_ a bitter loner.

If you were, why would Tenzin and his family invite you over for dinner all the time? Why is Uncle Zuko still exchanging letters with you? Why would Saikhan and the other police captains badger you about grabbing a drink with them every month? Why is it that the Krew look up to you?” Lin snorted at that comment, but Kya pressed on.

“Why would _I_ willingly stay at your place and spend time with you when I return? A bitter loner wouldn’t attract that many invites or warrant such company. Don’t you think?” Kya said in earnest.

Lin seemed to relax as the words started to filter through her mind. Sensing a shift in the Earthbender’s aura Kya eased the tea cup from her hand and placed it aside so that she could hold the younger woman’s hand in both of hers.

“Lin, Su knows nothing of your life since she left Republic City. She was wrong to bring that up and throw it in your face.

You’ve come a long way in the last thirty years. Since then you have become Republic City’s respected Police Chief, who has kept its citizens safe from dangers that they probably weren’t even aware of. You have risen to meet every challenge that has been thrown your way, not thinking twice of the risks that you personally are taking. You have lobbied for and actioned changes for the greater good and you’ve achieved all of this with the press relentlessly hounding you and a President who doesn’t seem to think about consequences. You’ve accomplished so many things.

Don’t _ever_ let the words of a self-absorbed woman get to you, because she wasn’t there to see all of your sacrifices or accomplishments.”

Not knowing how her friend was going to react, Kya just kept Lin’s hand in hers and waited for her to respond. After a moment, the Earthbender shifted her hand and gave it a squeeze, bringing a smile to the Waterbender’s face.

“You’re right. She doesn’t know anything.” Lin finally replied, giving the Healer a small smile in return.

After giving her hand a final squeeze for comfort, Kya withdrew her hands and sat back up.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that we’ve had a very productive morning already!” the older woman said as she clapped her hands together.

Relieved that they had concluded their little heart to heart, Lin reached out to grab another few pieces of fruit to finish of her breakfast, while Kya hummed to herself as she popped the last piece of smoked pigchicken into her mouth, before doing the same. After finishing off the sliced fruit, the two women stood up and started moving all the dishes and utensils over to the sink to wash up. Quickly they fell into a rhythm with Kya washing and Lin drying.

“You know, you can always talk to me about this kind of stuff. You know I won’t tell a soul.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good, because I’d hate to think that you aren’t comfortable talking to your closest friend.” Kya quipped while bumping Lin with her hip, causing her to roll her eyes again.

After glancing over at her friend a few times, Lin mumbled out a reply.

“Same with you. I may not be the most talkative person, but I do make a good listener.” Giving her a small but sincere smile as her eyes caught Kya’s.

“Naw! Look at us! Being all vulnerable and stuff.” Kya teased elbowing Lin in jest, while Lin groaned in fake annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent quite a while on this piece as I found myself re-writing one particular part about 6-7 times before I was happy with it. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Once again, let me know what you think?! :)
> 
> Also, if so feel inclined, find me on tumblr.


End file.
